Bless the Broken Road
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: While Mark and his youngest daughter are visiting Roger, an old song reminds Roger of Mimi. Set to the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Takes place in 2010. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the song Bless the Broken Road. Both of them belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, flashbacks & thoughts.

A/N: I was listening to this song today and came up with the idea.

Summary: AU: While Mark and his youngest daughter are visiting Roger, an old song reminds Roger of Mimi. Set to the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Takes place in 2010. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Friendship/Family

Rating: K

* * *

Roger stared down at his guitar, not playing anything, just staring. Mimi, Collins and Angel were now gone from his life, which he was sad about. Mark, Joanne and Maureen were married and had families of their own. Roger had someone in his life – his German Shepard named Sebastian. Roger and Sebby were best friends, like he and Mark are.

"Hello?" someone called into the loft. Roger looked up and saw Mark in the doorway, his youngest daughter, Ariel, clung to his hand.

"Hey Mark. Hello Ariel." Roger greeted his friends, Sebastian licking every inch of Ariel he could find. The two-year-old squealed in terror and ducked behind Mark.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Mark told his friend. Roger turned on the TV to a kids show for Ariel so that he and Mark could talk.

"So, how's the family?" Roger asked, still staring at his guitar. Mark and his wife, Shelby, had eight kids all together, but soon they would be expecting their ninth in the fall.

"They're good. Michael and Michaela are getting ready to graduate high school next year." Mark told Roger. Roger couldn't believe his ears – the Cohen kids were growing up so quickly. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, I guess." Roger told his friend.

"Still song writing?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah. I wrote a song for Mimi before she died – want to hear it?"

"Sure. C'mere Ariel."

"Why?"

"Uncle Roger is going to sing a song."

Ariel got up from the TV and sat in Mark's lap, leaning her head back against her father's chest. Roger tuned his guitar and taught Mark and Ariel the chorus of the song.

"It's called Bless the Broken Road."

"Pretty." Was Ariel's response. Roger smiled and played his guitar.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

__

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_." Roger took a break to do a little instrumental and looked at Ariel – she was fast asleep.

"I think we're gonna go. Ariel had a long day today. It was great to see you, Rog." Mark told Roger, gathering Ariel in his arms. Roger held the door open with one hand and Sebastian's collar with the other. Once Mark and Ariel were gone and the door closed, Roger let go of Sebastian's collar.

Roger then heated up some dinner and thought about Mimi and the last moments he spent with her.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_." Roger sang a capella before picking up his guitar.

"_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_." Roger sang, accompanied by his guitar.

That night, Roger dreamt of Mimi, hoping that she was happy and free from harm – wherever she was.


End file.
